


left yellow

by markbumficfest



Series: Markbum Fic Exchange 2018 [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angst for one second if you squint, just two boys being soft, like EXTREME fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markbumficfest/pseuds/markbumficfest
Summary: Sometimes, small little gestures can make someone's day. In Jaebum's case, anytime Mark smiles at him softly, he can't help but feel like everything's going to be okay.





	left yellow

**Author's Note:**

> for moondancerfay
> 
> full fanart: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jijs67wky6kee4f/fsd.jpg?dl=0)  
> \-----
> 
> Author's note: im really gay so idk how to read or write. in any case, yellow hibiscus are lovely. in japanese, hibiscus means "gentle," so i hope you're being gentle with yourself.

He hated feeling like this.

Feeling tired, bitter, and stressed as hell as their company finally announced they would be making a comeback. Usually, Jaebum wouldn’t mind, he would be all for it, but they still had one final stop for their world tour. It was more than overwhelming.

Neither the members or himself had the chance to sit down and eat proper meals. They hardly had enough time to get sleep. Everyone was too preoccupied with work to focus on taking care of themselves, especially since they had one final concert left on top of it all.

Their last concert was the one in Hong Kong. After arriving from their concert in Singapore, the members were put straight to work. Not a single member had time to rest. Everyone was either in the recording studio, writing down lyrics, learning and practicing the choreography and preparing photoshoots.

Even so, he still has a lot of fun traveling to see their fans. And he’s really looking forward to the release of their new album. Each one of the members, including himself, have an exciting solo track on their newest album. It’s exciting for everyone.

He just wished they didn’t have to make their comeback weeks after finishing their tour. It’s not really something he would have liked because he’s already aware of how tired his members are now. Jumping straight into comeback mode after finishing their world tour is calling for mayhem. He can only hope that everything will go smoothly and that they’ll all get a chance to rest.

Jaebum felt more than stressed knowing that if he showed any kind of worry or stress, it could affect how the other members act. He doesn’t want to let them down or worry about him. So, he did his best keeping himself composed. Resting wasn’t an option for him, he had to keep going.

However, today, Jaebum wanted to disappear. He didn’t really want any of his members to see or interact with him. Not after having had an argument with JYP.

Just like the other members, Jaebum was practicing his solo song. He was quite pleased and confident about his solo song. Although, he should have seen it coming when JYP said it wasn’t good enough, that he wasn’t going to let Jaebum go through with his idea. JYP had always been critical about his works, even when he was on the reality show Hyena on the Keyboard, he spoke about how JYP rejected all of his demos, not even giving it a second chance. It always crushed Jaebum, making him overwork himself until he could satisfy JYP.

With JYP once again being harsh with Jaebum, he can’t help feeling extremely crushed. As he exits the recording booth, he recalls arguing with JYP that his solo song was more than enough and deserved to be on the album. He felt a small pang of guilt for getting so upset, but Jaebum wished JYP would one day be proud of his work without being extremely critical and harsh.

Talking with JYP only left him feeling more exhausted than before.

 

⋆

 

Jaebum found himself unconsciously walking towards Mark's dorm room. He would have turned around back to his room, but he was already standing in front of the door. His hand slowly reached out towards the door knob and opened the door slowly. He must admit, he's a little disappointed that Mark isn't in the room. He’s only met with a cold, empty dark room and Mark’s large bed. He walks closer to the bed before throwing himself onto it, body all spread out and his face buried in one of Mark’s pillows. _Smells just like him..._ He turns his head to the side to allow himself to breathe and closes his eyes.  
  
_Only for a few minutes, I just need a few minutes to breathe._  
  
He hears the door slightly open and goes a little stiff. He remembers only leaving the door ajar. A tiny yet familiar voice calls for him, but he decides to pretend he's asleep instead. He closes his eyes to make himself look more convincing.  
  
Jaebum feels the mattress dip a little from the weight of the person who sat down. "Jaebum?" It's quiet again. Jaebum's startled a bit when he hears Mark cracking up softly. "I know you're not asleep. I saw you walk into my room just a minute ago."  
  
Jaebum huffs and buries his face deeper into the pillow, wishing he could melt right there and then. His body flinches at the sudden touch as Mark places his hand over his head. He starts to run his fingers through Jaebum's hair. "It's okay. You can stay here, stay as long as you need to." Jaebum turns his head to face Mark and sees him smiling softly. There it was, Mark’s soft smile that was especially for him. So warm and welcoming, it makes Jaebum’s heart feel like it’s being squeezed.

Jaebum didn’t want to see or even talk to any of the members, but Mark? Mark was the only exception. He knew Mark wasn’t going to push him to speaking up or tease him for feeling the way he felt.

“Now move over,” Mark laughs softly as he pushes Jaebum gently. “You’re like a cat who decided it’s perfectly okay to sleep right in the middle of the bed.” Jaebum smiles sheepishly at him. It causes Mark to laugh a little louder. “Not that I mind, but gee, dude. I need some space too. Though, if you don’t wish to move,” Mark shoots him a cheeky grin. “I’d have to spoon you. Do you want me to spoon you?” It’s a joke, Jaebum knows, but a part of him is tempted to say _yes._ He doesn’t though, but he does move by rolling over onto his back, making more room for Mark to lie down onto his right.  
  
Mark hops onto his bed, adjusting himself with a pillow and lies down. He then pulls out a handheld console and begins playing. Aside from the chiptune music playing from the console, it’s quiet. Jaebum only stares blankly at the ceiling. From the corner of his eye, he sees Mark concentrating as he's playing. For some reason, he gets the sudden urge to get a little playful. He sits up and moves closer to Mark, curling up near him. He doesn't seem to get a reaction out of Mark yet, so he decides to move a little closer, placing his head on Mark's left shoulder, from here, he can definitely see Mark playing the game. That's when he gets a reaction from Mark, he can feel Mark shaking from laughing. "Your head's super heavy,” Mark joked. “But if you're comfortable like this, it's fine with me." They stay like this for a while. Jaebum curled up next to Mark, head resting on his shoulder and the sounds from the video game fill the room.  
  
Jaebum isn’t sure if it’s the video game he suddenly got into while watching Mark play or if it’s just Mark himself, but he seems to have temporarily forgotten what happened earlier. Not too long ago, Jaebum had been feeling horrible, now he finds himself enjoying the game Mark’s playing. He starts laughing when Mark gets a "Game Over" screen which results in Mark poking his side. It almost feels like when they were younger. When they didn't have to worry about being idols with heavy burdens to carry.  
  
They continue staying in this position until Jaebum softly and very quietly calls for Mark. If Jaebum hadn't been resting his head on Mark's shoulder, he's sure he wouldn't have ever heard the tiny "Mark."  
  
"What's wrong, Jaebum?" Mark is still looking at his game, but has switched to the menu screen, not really selecting anything. He waits patiently for the younger to continue speaking.    
  
It's silent for what feels like a century. Jaebum can hear his own heart beating in his chest. "I..." Mark sets aside his game a, wraps the arm that Jaebum is resting on around Jaebum and pulls him into a hug. "It's okay, take your time. Don't push yourself."

He sighs, arms also wrapping around Mark. They stay hugging each other for a while. It's warm and something Jaebum didn't think he needed but is thankful for it. There are times where he'll act tough in front of others to seem like nothing bothers him, especially in front of cameras. However, he can't deny that he does crave intimacy. So hugging Mark makes him feel all sorts of things.

Mark slowly unwraps himself and sits up. He smiles fondly as he looks down at Jaebum and motions with his hands to sit up with him too. So, he does, he sits face to face with Mark.

He hesitates to speak, but he knows Mark won’t tease or judge him. Although Mark and Jaebum are almost the same age, Mark is still the eldest out of the two. Jaebum has always been grateful for Mark, the small gestures he does for him. Smiling at him, caressing him, bringing Jaebum his favorite snacks and always taking care of him.

It’s different than his other relationship with the other members. For example, Jinyoung and Jackson. Although born in the same year, he can’t help but feel like he must keep his guard up. At times, he’s able to mess around with those two and their shenanigans, but Jaebum always feels like he can’t fully express his feelings.

Mark and Jaebum can sit together in comfortable silence. There’s very few friendships where you’re able to sit with someone and enjoy each other’s presence.

And maybe that’s why Jaebum had forgotten his troubles temporarily. Mark is someone who makes him feel like he can be himself. Mark makes him feel safe.

“I feel like I’m letting you guys down,” Jaebum mumble, seeing Mark wait patiently for him to continue. “I got into an argument with JYP and he said my song isn’t good enough.” He looks down at his hands nervously. “I just feel like I’m not good enough no matter what I do.”

He’s startled a bit when he feels Mark’s hands cup his face. But he doesn’t mind, in fact, he closes his eyes and lets himself melt into the warm feeling. Mark brings their foreheads togethers and whispers, “to be honest, he doesn’t know shit.” Jaebum’s eyes quickly open. “You make wonderful music; he’s just too old to know what good music sounds like.”

Flustered, Jaebum pulls away from Mark’s hold. He yells from Mark’s surprise tackle. They begin to roll around in bed, playfully attacking each other with pillows. Jaebum doesn’t remember when it happened, but he has Mark hovering over him, looking down at him as he smiles brightly. “You’re wonderful, okay? Our fans love the music you make and so do the members. I love it and I love you.”

Jaebum feels his face getting warm and mumbles a small _shut up_. Mark chuckles, “I’m being serious. It’s incredible, Jaebummie.” _Ah._ The nickname that he hated but loved whenever Mark called him that. He looks up and makes eye contact with Mark who continues to smile so big. It feels they’re suddenly in their own little world.

“I love your smile,” he blurts out. Mark looks at him, eyes widening at the sudden confession before laughing and leaning down to place quick kisses on his cheek. “You’re so cute and funny, Jaebum.” Embarrassed, Jaebum playfully hits Mark. He drags out a long _stoooppp it, Mark._ He pushes Mark and they start goofing around again.

In the process of them rolling around, Jaebum ends up on top of Mark and grins. Mark only laughs even louder. “I’m not cute, you know I’m-” Jaebum lets out a squeak as Mark had suddenly places his hands on Jaebum’s hips, slowly let his fingers roam under his shirt. It’s ticklish, and Jaebum begins to squirm as Mark _definitely_ starts to tickle him. He loses his balance as Mark continues to run his fingers on Jaebum’s waist. Jaebum is lying on top of Mark’s chest, trying to catch his breath, but also failing to stop laughing. Mark on the other hand, is laughing uncontrollably.

“I hate you,” he says after he finally relaxes. Mark continues to giggle. They both know it was his way of saying _I love you_.

Jaebum moves into a more comfortable position where his head rests on Mark’s chest. From this position, he can hear Mark’s heartbeat. It’s beating faster than usual, but it may be from the laugh fit they both they had. As they both calm down, he can hear it returning what he would think is a normal beat. It’s soothing, he thinks. Jaebum closes his eyes and lets out a sigh as soon as Mark runs his fingers through his hair.

“It’ll be okay. You’re not alone. I say do it anyway, who cares what the old man thinks. Your solo is going to be amazing.” Jaebum shifts a little to see Mark and Mark shoots him a reassuring smile. He closes his eyes and sighs.

He trusts Mark. He knows he won’t be alone when he wakes up. With Jaebum resting peacefully on Mark’s chest, hearing his heart beating softly and Mark running his fingers through his hair. It felt like the whole comeback and concert never existed. It didn’t feel like he just had an argument with his boss or the stress of making sure everything went well for the members this comeback.

It was just Mark and himself tucked in bed, slowly falling asleep. Even if it’s temporary, he felt happy and peaceful. Mark’s presence was yellow: warm, full of positive energy and love. Whenever Mark had blonde hair, it always made him smile. Mark was like sunshine to him, and even without the blonde hair, he still radiated warmth. Especially with his smile that felt like sunshine. It always left Jaebum feeling yellow. And that’s exactly how Mark leaves him feeling as he falls asleep.


End file.
